Never Take Advice From Miroku
by Mishelledor23
Summary: Post-Canon. Inuyasha makes the mistake of asking Miroku for romantic advice.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, it all belongs to the incomparable Rumiko Takahashi!

* * *

Inuyasha was flying high. After three long, lonely years of waiting, he finally had his beloved Kagome back. She had only been back for one day, and until right now, he hadn't let her out of his sight. But her return did raise a couple of questions. Was she back for good? Did she _want_ to be back for good? As he went down the list, the questions slipped into territory that made him blush. But who to turn to for guidance? Not that he had many options.

Miroku hadn't seen Inuyasha like this for a long time. The hanyou was blushing furiously and his amber eyes kept darting around, looking at anything except the monk's face.

"What's got you so edgy?" Miroku asked, genuinely concerned.

"It's uh, well," Inuyasha stammered "It's Kagome."

 _Very helpful._ Miroku thought sarcastically.

"What about her?" He prompted, "Is everything ok?"

"Well, she came back so uh, I think she wants to be together but I need to ask." He paused, "right?" He looked so ridiculously uncomfortable that Miroku wanted to laugh, but he knew asking for help had not been an easy thing for Inuyasha to do.

"So, if I understand correctly, you want to ask Kagome to marry you?"

"Well, yeah." Inuyasha said lamely. "But how?" Miroku's face lit up, this moment was a long time coming! He clapped a hand on his friend's shoulder and beamed.

"Here's what you do."

Kagome sat on the edge of the hut that Sango and Miroku shared, catching up with her old friend. Sango's twin girls played happily with Shippo and Rin in the grass, and Kirara purred happily beside her. It was hitting her, just how much she had missed this place. This time rather, it was violent and dangerous at times but it was also breathtakingly beautiful too. Sango had been telling her about how Kaede had adopted Rin as an apprentice healer when suddenly she stopped mid-sentence. Kagome looked in the direction of Sango's questioning expression.

Miroku and Inuyasha had approached, standing a few feet away. Miroku looked like Christmas had come early and Inuyasha looked nervous.

"Kagome," He said solemnly. "I need to ask you something." Sango gasped, realization dawning on her face. Kagome's eyes widened.

 _Is he going to…? What else could it be?_ Kagome flushed and stood, taking a few steps towards him. She'd fantasized about this moment plenty of times; he'd take her hand, drop to one knee, tell her that she was the only woman for him and, gazing up at her with those eyes she loved so much, ask her if she'd be his wife. And it was really happening! She was sure of it!

"Yes Inuyasha?" Her voice was little more than a whisper, her heart was racing! Inuyasha took her hand and clasped it in both of his, looking intently at her. Everyone was on the edge of their seats, even Shippo and Rin were paying attention.

"I…I…want you to bear my child."

Silence.

Kagome didn't realize she was staring dumbly until she felt the clawed hands that held hers getting sweaty. Crap! Panic was starting to rise on Inuyasha's face. She had to say something!

"Inuyasha," she began, but he had already flung her hands away crossed his arms defensively.

"Keh!" He said, desperately trying to cover his embarrassment. "Whatever, it's not a big deal or anything." He jabbed a finger at Miroku, "and that is the last time I listen to you!" With that, he leapt over everyone's heads and headed towards the forest. Sango rubbed her temple.

"Miroku," she called sweetly, "Come here, darling." Miroku put on his best innocent smile.

"What is it, dear wife?" Sango casually reached for the Hiraikotsu. Miroku, being the smart man he was, turned and ran.

"It worked on you!" He protested. Sango shouted something back in reply as she took off after him but Kagome didn't hear it. She had a guess as to where the grumpy hanyou had disappeared to. He had a special tree for sulking, she'd try there first.

 _I need to apologize to him, I hope he listens._

Sure enough, Inuyasha was perched on the branch of his favourite tree in his ever so familiar pouting pose, looking up at the red sky Even from the ground Kagome could see his ears twitch when she approached. He knew she was there, but didn't turn.

"Inuyasha?" She called. No response. Kagome sighed. "Inuyasha, please don't make me say the s-word." With an annoyed snarl, Inuyasha dropped from his branch and landed in front of her in a blur of red and white.

"What?" He snapped, avoiding her gaze. Kagome suppressed a sigh, refusing to be put off by his rude tone.

"I came to apologize." Inuyasha snorted. He still wouldn't look directly at her.

"Keh, what for? It's that stupid monk's fault." With a small smile, Kagome reached for one of Inuyasha's hands.

"You ran off before I could answer," This was not how things were done, especially in this era, but oh well, "Inuyasha, will you marry me?" Inuyasha looked astonished. He blinked a few times.

"Yeah." He finally said.

"Yeah?" Kagome repeated incredulously. He really was impossible sometimes. This was not going at all how she'd pictured it. Inuyasha's ears flattened.

"What's wrong now?" Kagome shook her head. Her fantasies didn't matter, romance had never been and probably never would be Inuyasha's strong suit. What mattered is that she finally had her answer, given to her in Inuyasha's own blunt way.

"Nothing. But you know, most men give their betrothed a kiss after getting engaged." She had barely finished the sentence when Inuyasha pressed his lips against hers in a shy, sweet kiss. A kiss she returned with vigor.

She'd learned long ago that if she truly loved Inuyasha, that meant taking him exactly the way he was. Including his complete lack of tact. But really, when a man spends years throwing himself in harm's way solely to keep you from harm, does it really matter much if he isn't good with words?

 _No._ Kagome decided as she wound her arms around her new fiancé and deepened the kiss. _No, it does not._

* * *

TBC

I'm still a little bummed we never got to see the wedding between these two, that will be coming up in future chapters 😃 thanks for reading!

Shooshkipoo


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

* * *

The weeks that followed felt like a blur. Kagome was surprised at how much there was to do, even though this wedding would be considered a small affair in her era. On that note, Inuyasha had surprised her by asking if there were any wedding traditions from her time she wanted to do. Kagome suspected that he felt guilty that her family wouldn't be able to attend and she was touched by his thoughtfulness. She was doing her best to keep in minimal, but it wasn't working out so well.

First there was the guest list. Of course, there were the obvious ones; Sango and Miroku and their children, Kohaku, Shippo, Kaede and Rin, but the more she thought about friends she wanted to see, the longer that list became. It would be nice to see Koga and Ayame, and wherever Koga went, Ginta and Hakkaku accompanied him. Jinenji and his mother would be wonderful as well. The one that was really confusing her was whether to invite Sesshomaru or not. On the one hand, they may have stopped trying to kill each other but that didn't mean they had any brotherly love between them. On the other hand, Inu-Youkai took mating very seriously and like it or not, they were brothers, Sesshomaru may feel compelled to attend in place of their father. And Kagome was sure he'd want to visit Rin. Unfortunately, inviting Sesshomaru meant inviting Jaken. After much arguing and complaining on Inuyasha's end, he'd finally relented and told Kagome to do whatever made her happy. The decision had been made for her when she made the mistake of mentioning flower-girls to Rin. The girl had positively lit up with excitement at the idea of having Lord Sesshomaru see her as a flower-girl. She hadn't had the heart to refuse and the invitation had been sent.

Next was the question of vows. As much as she loved the idea of writing a wedding vow, Kagome figured it was probably best to keep it simple; the botched proposal was a prominent reminder of just how bad her fiancé was about expressing feelings, especially in front of an audience. Maybe she'd write the speech and read it to him later? Would that be awkward?

Living accommodations were another topic of conversation. Inuyasha had a hut of his own that he'd lived in alone for the three years she'd been gone. Sango had invited Kagome to stay with them until after the wedding, but all it took was one look at Inuyasha's drooping ears and golden puppy eyes and Kagome had found herself moving in with him. Sort of. She slept inside, he slept on the roof. When she asked, Inuyasha had turned beet red and mumbled something about indecency. Apparently, he wanted to keep her close by, but wouldn't dare sleep in the same room as her, lest someone think he had deflowered her before the marriage and ruin her reputation.

The real fun had been explaining to Inuyasha that he was entitled to a bachelor party.

"A what?" He'd asked incredulously. "I'm not a bachelor."

"It's kind of a last hurrah, you spend your night with the guys doing guy stuff and I spend my night with the ladies." She'd received yet another dumbfounded look. _How else do I put it? Ooh!_

"Inuyasha, just tell Miroku that you've having a bachelor party. He'll handle the rest I'm sure." Fatherhood had toned him down a little, right? Kagome felt a serious sense of regret when she saw the gleeful expression on the monk's face when he heard.

The guests began arriving within a week before the wedding. Jinenji and his mother arrived first, three days before the wedding. Though he'd never say so, Inuyasha liked Jinenji. He didn't object when Jinenji shyly presented Kagome with a bouquet of flowers.

"They're beautiful!" Kagome gushed, "Thank you!" Jinenji blushed and rubbed his neck awkwardly. Kagome gave the hulking hanyou a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm going to carry them on the day of the wedding!" Kagome announced. It was hard to tell, but Kagome thought Jinenji looked pleased. Still self-conscious about his appearance, Jinenji and his mother opted to stay a little outside of town.

"Most of them buildings are too small fer'im anyway." Jinenji's mother had assured her.

The next to arrive was Kohaku. Kagome had learned from Sango that Kohaku traveled alone most of the time as a demon-slayer for hire. Trying to atone for the things he did as Naraku's slave, Sango had said sadly. But time seemed to be helping the lad, now in his teens, he'd gained height and muscle and when he greeted Rin, Kagome could have sworn his deepened voice made the girl blush. Some of the young village girls seemed impressed as well with this handsome freckled youth but Kohaku ignored them all, save Rin. And though still very formal and distant, he was more content and at ease than Kagome had ever seen before. Watching Kohaku meet his new nephew for the first time brought tears to her eyes. Her heart swelled with happiness to see Sango so happy with her family after all she'd suffered.

For a day, it seemed that everything was going smoothly. The villagers seemed surprised at Jinenji's appearance, but they didn't harbor the same prejudice against half-demons that many others did, and Kagome's support was enough for them to accept his help in constructing the wedding pavilion. Kohaku alternated between babysitting duty and helping the village men. Then the wolves arrived. It was strange seeing Ginta and Hakkaku keeping pace with Koga instead of huffing and puffing behind him.

"Yo Kagome!" Koga grasped Kagome's hands. "It's good to see you!" The response was instantaneous.

"Hands off her, puny wolf!" Koga let go and gave Inuyasha a condescending grin.

"Wish I could say it's good to see you, mutt-face." Kagome sighed, she could almost see the sparks beginning to fly.

"Where's Ayame?" Apparently too involved in his staring contest, Koga didn't answer. Ginta and Hakkaku each gave Kagome a hug.

"Ayame had to stay back at the den with the pups," Ginta explained, "Their newest litter is still too young to be away from her." Kagome nodded in understanding, though she was disappointed; she'd hoped Ayame could have been a buffer between the two men. It was already clear that Inuyasha still felt threatened by Koga.

"She says hello though and wanted us to give you this," Hakkaku handed Kagome an iris flower. "She says it can be enchanted by your priestess powers to put a protective barrier over your house or a loved one." Kagome smiled.

"Thanks, you two," Before she could say anything more, Inuyasha snarled and slashed at Koga with his claws. Koga sneered and grabbed Inuyasha's collar with one hand, preparing to punch with the other.

"Enough!" Kagome shouted. "No more fighting until after the wedding! Understand?" Both men blinked in astonishment. Koga let go and shrugged in his usual cocky manner.

"Whatever you want Kagome. We're going to go catch some dinner!" He winked and took off running, leaving Ginta and Hakkaku to catch up. Kagome shook her head and began walking back to her hut.

The wedding was tomorrow afternoon. Less than a day away. The question was not if something would go wrong in that time, but how bad it would be.

TBC

* * *

Next Chapter coming soon: Inuyasha's bachelor party!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of it's characters. All of that brilliance belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

The sun had started to set, casting the sky afire in lovely shades of red and orange. Kagome and Inuyasha were innocently sitting inside their hut, making small talk about last minute plans when Sango and Miroku came bursting in. It was truly remarkable how Sango managed to look so fierce with a baby as adorable as Satoshi strapped to her chest. Miroku looked like Christmas had come early.

"Time to go!" The pair sang in unison. Miroku grabbed Inuyasha's arm and Sango took Kagome's. Looking at Inuyasha's face, Kagome wondered if this bachelor party was more of a punishment than a reward.

Sango led Kagome to the village headman's house. Outside, Sango's twin girls Hikari and Aiko were waiting, each holding a basket of flowers. Their round faces lit up when Kagome approached and they dashed inside calling that Auntie Kagome was here. Kagome was bewildered, what on earth did Sango have planned? Grinning mischievously, Sango took Kagome's hand and led her around the back. Kagome's mouth fell open.

The wedding pavilion had been completed. Delicate lanterns hung from an elaborately carved wooden archway. Garlands of flowers adorned everything in sight and a pit for a bonfire had been erected. The breeze made the lanterns gently sway, making Kagome think of fairy lights.

"Do you like it?" Sango asked earnestly, "Rin and I have been working for weeks to track down everything and keep it hidden from you. The archway is Jinenji's work, I can't believe he made it so fast!" Speechless, Kagome ran a hand down the wood. What she'd thought was a pattern, was actually a collection of words in artful script

 _Kagome. Inuyasha. Friendship. Courage. Love. Always._ Kagome wiped at her eyes and gave Sango a hug, careful not to squish Satoshi.

"I love it." Beaming with joy, Sango took Kagome's hand again and led her inside where Rin, Kaede and the twins were waiting. They'd prepared a spread of the most beautiful sweets and tea, the sight made Kagome's mouth water. The moment she sat down, the twins plopped onto the pillows beside her and started throwing the flowers all over the place and cheering.

"They're practicing," Sango explained apologetically, taking her seat.

"They saw me practicing and wanted to be flower-girls too," Rin piped up. Kaede smiled.

"It's going to be a lovely day, and if I may say so, it's about time." Kagome blushed. Sango nodded emphatically, making everyone laugh. Even Aiko laughed. She had no idea what was funny, but she laughed anyway. Hikari tugged on Sango's sleeve.

"Mommy, presents!" She insisted. Rin clapped her hands excitedly and rushed to go get them. Kagome couldn't stop smiling, she only hoped Inuyasha's night was going this well.

"What the hell are they doing here?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Now now, Inuyasha," Miroku said soothingly, "It's a bachelor party! You're supposed to go out with all your male friends and besides me, you don't have any, so I invited them along."

"Don't think this means we like you," Koga sneered. "I'm just keeping an eye on you so you don't misbehave." Ginta raised a hand shyly.

"We like you!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, let's get this over with."

"That's the spirit!" said Miroku, clapping a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Now get ready, we have to go to the next town!"

The trip to the next town normally would have taken about an hour to walk, but Miroku flew on Kirara while everyone else ran. Koga pulled up in front of the place and skidded to a stop, causing a pile-up when Ginta, Hakkaku and Inuyasha all crashed into him. Kirara landed and Miroku slid gracefully off her back.

"Here we are gentlemen! The finest teahouse in the area!" Inuyasha stared at him.

"I don't drink tea." Miroku and the wolf demons roared with laughter and frog-marched Inuyasha inside.

As it turns out, teahouses are less about tea, and more about the geishas and sake.

Inuyasha didn't know where to look. His face was on fire. If Kagome found out that he was in a room full of beautiful women performing provocative dances in front of him, she'd "sit" him for sure! His obvious discomfort had Koga roaring with laughter. Miroku had at least three fighting over who got to pour his next drink and he was loving every second. Ginta and Hakkaku were doing their best to attract a geisha to their side, but whatever Miroku's secret was, they just didn't have it.

"Oh Inuyasha," Miroku said merrily, "Don't look so tense! Have a drink, it'll help you relax!" There was a small bowl in his hand seconds later. He sniffed it and his ears flattened.

"It smells disgusting." He complained. Miroku waved that away with a sweep of his hand, accentuated by his billowing monk robes.

"Don't think about it, just down the whole thing!" This seemed like a horrible idea, but Miroku had for more experience with drinking than he did. So Inuyasha drank the sake down in one gulp, shuddering at the burn but also being pleasantly surprised by the warmth it brought. Moments later, he did find himself feeling more relaxed. A bit on the flushed side but...damn those girls were pretty. He held up the small porcelain bowl, oddly fascinated by it, only to find it being filled by a particularly pretty geisha. She gave him a playful wink that he tried to return. The sounds of Koga's laughter and Miroku's cheery encouragement filled his ears. With a shrug, he chugged down the next bowl of sake. He barely noticed the flavour that time.

"Pour him another one!" Koga shouted eagerly. Everyone cheered in agreement, even Inuyasha. This was his bachelor party after-all, his "last hurrah" as Kagome had put it. He was supposed to enjoy it right?

This went on until the wee hours of the morning. The group was all highly intoxicated, but no one more so than the hanyou groom-to-be.

"Whaddya mean we have to leave?" He slurred, slumping against Ginta. The wolf demon was ostensibly holding Inuyasha upright, but he'd had quite a bit to drink himself and the two nearly fell in a heap. Chuckling good-naturedly, Hakkaku took up Inuyasha's other side.

"That's why, you big drunk!" He teased.

"Look what I got!" Koga bellowed. He held up two large jugs of sake for the road. The group roared their approval. As they walked, it became clear that Inuyasha was a very chatty drunk. He suddenly felt the need to share with everyone that while he was happy Kagome was back for good, he was sad that it meant no more ninja food, he wanted kids and that he secretly liked having his ears rubbed. Miroku quietly filed that one away for later use.

"'M gettin' married… tomorrow…" His amber eyes were hazy and unfocused, but the happy smile couldn't be blamed on the alcohol.

"Today actually," Koga corrected. He clapped a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder, "and you know what that means!" He winked roguishly.

"What does it mean?" Inuyasha asked dumbly. Rather than say his answer, Koga demonstrated, using the closest tree as a prop. Ginta and Hakkaku laughed. Inuyasha's already flushed face darkened. He looked troubled.

"What's the matter?" Asked Miroku, who was surprisingly the soberest of the bunch. Inuyasha stumbled, nearly knocking over Ginta and Hakkaku.

"I don't know how..." he mumbled.

"Ah." Miroku said sympathetically. He'd had the opposite problem, Mushin had corrupted him rather early in life, and thanks to his colorful descriptions, Miroku had been overly eager to get involved with the ladies.

"Why didn't you ever ask?" Koga inquired, sounding genuinely interested.

"Who the hell was I sp'osed tuh ask?" Miroku snapped his fingers as a fantastic idea struck him.

"I know! We can ask Sesshomaru!"

"Ask Sesshomaru what?" A smooth voice drawled. Everybody froze.

* * *

TBC

A/N: Sorry about the delay, I'll try to be faster with the updates!

Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi is an amazing human being.

* * *

"Do not make me repeat myself." Sesshomaru said. The wolves shoved Inuyasha to the forefront and hid behind Koga, who rolled his eyes at their cowardice. Miroku, with his face perfectly composed, took shelter behind Kirara.

"Uh," Inuyasha stammered. Sesshomaru waited patiently. Due to their drunken state, none of them had figured out that he'd heard them coming from a mile away and knew perfectly well what they wanted to ask. But he was perfectly content to watch his baby brother struggle to find some composure.

"I'm getting married!" He finally blurted out.

"I'm aware." Sesshomaru replied flatly. "You invited me."

"Oh, right." Inuyasha said lamely. "Um, tomorrow I'm spos'd tuh...you know…but I don't know…so…" If Miroku didn't know any better, he could have sworn that Sesshomaru looked amused. His face was the same impassive mask as always, but there was a twinkle in his eye that he'd never seen.

"You are concerned that you know nothing about the ways of mating." Too drunk to do anything else, Inuyasha could only nod.

"Sit down." Sesshomaru commanded. Inuyasha plopped to the ground with a thump. Sesshomaru gracefully sat down across from him.

"Inu youkai mate for life. It is essential that you know how to pleasure your mate, or suffer a lifetime of unpleasantness. You are an heir of a respected clan, I will not have it known that you failed to keep your mate satisfied. Understand?" Inuyasha nodded vigorously.

"Now, every female is different, but there are some tricks you can try." He paused.

"Females, human and youkai alike have a pearl. It can be difficult to find, but when you do, you must not over-stimulate it. Doing so can be painful rather than enjoyable. You must find the balance she prefers. You can use your fingers, but be mindful of your claws."

Two more figures thumped to the ground. Ginta and Hakkaku were sitting cross-legged and staring enraptured at the daiyoukai. Koga stayed standing, but tried not to look too interested. Miroku was leaning against Kirara with a studious expression.

Kagome stared out at the sky, worried. Her bachelorette party had been lovely, they had presented her with the bridal kimono she'd be wearing tomorrow. It was hard to be traditional when you were a girl from modern Japan, marrying a half-demon from the Feudal Era, so they had settled for picking the one they thought she'd like the most. Light green with a deep pink obi and a delicate pink and white pattern of leaves and flowers. They had even assembled a hair-piece of white flowers and a red ribbon, their little homage to her future husband. But said future husband still wasn't home. Yeah it was his bachelor party but the night was almost over. Sango emerged from her hut, after checking on the children a third time.

"I'm sure they're ok Kagome," she said soothingly, "they'll be back eventually."

"Should we go look for them?" Kagome fretted. Sango patted her friend's shoulder.

"Tell you what, I'll go look for them, you go back inside and try to sleep. The bride can't look tired on her wedding day." Kagome sighed in irritation but Sango had a point, she might as well at least try to get some sleep, even if it was highly unlikely it would happen. Just in case, Sango took a hidden switchblade with her, but left the Hiraikotsu at home. Squeezing Kagome's hand one last time, Sango started walking in the direction the men had left, hours earlier.

"Females have many pleasure points, apart from the obvious." He listed a few. At some point, Koga and Miroku had dropped the act and sat down, listening to Sesshomaru like he was about to reveal the meaning of life. Miroku was seriously regretting not bringing anything for taking notes. Even he was learning something new!

"Any questions?" Four hands shot up in the air.

Sango heard the voices before she saw them. She approached cautiously; she only wanted to make sure they were alright, not disrupt their party. White hair and a large fluffy mokomoko made her stop dead. Dashing to the side of the road, Sango hid behind a tree and peered out from behind it.

 _Am I really seeing this?_

Sango was sure there was no way she could possibly be seeing Inuyasha, Miroku and the wolves, sitting on the ground across from Lord Sesshomaru, passing around a jug of sake and listening intently to his sex wisdom.

"Any questions?" Sango heard Sesshomaru ask calmly. Four hands went up so quickly, Sango had to smother her laugh. Hand pressed to her mouth, she high-tailed it back to the village. Kagome was going to die laughing when she heard about this!

"I tire of this," Sesshomaru said. By this time, they had discussed pleasure points, appropriate uses of teeth, methods of contraception, whether hanyous were sterile, like mules (thanks Koga), and the importance of foreplay.

"Ok," Inuyasha slurred, "Last one. Is it true that the first time hurts the female?"

"Yes." Sesshomaru answered. "And as a half-demon, you're likely more endowed than the average human. If you aren't careful, it will likely be excruciating for her. You should expect bleeding."

Inuyasha blanched. Sesshomaru stood, calm as anything.

"Farewell." The demon lord of the west walked back to the village.

An awkward silence hung in the air.

"I'm sure it won't be that bad," Ginta offered, "Just be careful like he said."

"Yeah!" Hakkaku added, "You'll be fine!"

Inuyasha made a strangled sound. He seemed frozen to the spot. Eyes wide, but seeing nothing.

"Mutt-face?" Koga asked. No response. With a sigh, Koga picked Inuyasha up and slung him over his shoulder and started walking. The wolves shrugged at each other and followed. Miroku scratched his temple thoughtfully.

Maybe asking Sesshomaru hadn't been the best idea, after all.

When Kagome heard Koga's booming voice, she scrambled to the door.

"Here ya go!" said Koga cheerfully, unceremoniously dropping Inuyasha onto the ground in a heap.

"What did you do to him?" Kagome exclaimed. Sango had come back earlier, howling with laughter. Whatever had happened, it had been so funny Sango hadn't even managed to get the words out. After a few minutes of trying and failing, Sango had settled for patting Kagome on the shoulder, assuring here that the men were alright and on the way home. She'd tell her what was so funny tomorrow.

Ginta and Hakkaku looked sheepish. Miroku looked like the twins after they'd broken something and were trying to keep Sango from noticing. Koga nudged the unconscious hanyou with his foot.

"He'll be fine in a few hours, I'm sure. See ya!" The wolves ran away before she could ask anymore questions. Quickly realizing the wisdom in this, Miroku decided to follow suit.

"Goodnight Kagome!" He sang innocently, "Better get some rest!"

 _I'd love to, but I don't think that's happening._ Kagome thought wryly. Inuyasha groaned. Shaking her head, Kagome sat down and arranged her fiancé into a more comfortable position, laying his head on her lap.

 _Just a few more hours._

* * *

TBC

A/N: Sorry this one is so short, I might update it if something better comes to me. If there was anything you wish I'd included, please leave me a review and let me know!

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favourited and followed this story!

Shooshkipoo


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Inuyasha isn't mine…yet.

* * *

What was that thing in Kagome's time that made the horrible noise? They'd walked past a building that wasn't completely built yet and one of the tools had made his teeth rattle. Oh yeah, a jackhammer! But what was a jackhammer doing in the feudal era? Kami, his head hurt. He groaned.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome's voice wafted through the din of his pounding skull. He moaned again, flattening his ears. Kagome's hand gently pressed against his forehead, then his cheek.

"Can you open your eyes for me?" She asked. He cracked one eye open. The ray of sunlight that shone on them was about as agonizing as that time Sesshomaru had stabbed him in the eye in order to remove the black pearl.

"Mi..ro…ku…" He rasped. With a sigh, Kagome moved Inuyasha into an upright position. Or rather, as upright as she could manage. He was co-operating, but was reminding Kagome of a sack of potatoes. Half-slumped over with his eyes still closed, Inuyasha sensed Kagome moving further away from him. He shifted, a whine rising in his throat. She returned moments later with a ladle of water. He whined gratefully and obediently sipped the water.

"Do I want to know?" Kagome asked softly after a few minutes. Inuyasha shook his head and instantly regretted it.

"Aghhhhhh." He groaned, pressing a hand against his forehead. He looked so utterly pathetic, it was almost enough to quell her rising irritation.

"I'll find Miroku for you. You've got to be ok by this afternoon, alright?" She handed him another ladle of water and stood. Inuyasha finished the water and promptly flopped back down to the ground.

Inuyasha had no idea how much time passed when he finally heard Miroku's quiet yet overly-cheerful voice.

"Morning! Kagome said you were asking for me?" Inuyasha forced himself to stand and glowered at his friend with all the ire he could muster.

"Yes." He ground out. "Come here so I can kill you!" He lunged, taking a clumsy swipe at the monk that he easily dodged.

"Now, now Inuyasha, don't be rash!" Miroku pleaded, holding up his hands placatingly. "I can fix this!"

"How?" Inuyasha snapped, "If I'm hungover for the wedding, Kagome will "sit" me until I die!"

"Simple!" Miroku said breezily, draping an arm around the hanyou's shoulders. "Can't get a hangover if you keep drinking!"

Inuyasha's response was not suitable for children's ears.

"No really!" Miroku protested, dodging another swipe, "It's a common hangover tactic, it's often called 'the hair of the dog that bit you'." He paused, "No pun intended." Inuyasha growled.

"Trust me, just have a gulp of sake whenever you feel sick or nervous and you'll get through the day just fine!"

Inuyasha highly doubted that. He was pretty sure this was a terrible idea. But…it was the only idea they had.

* * *

The morning passed in what felt like a matter of minutes. Sango had not let Kagome return to Inuyasha after retrieving Miroku, insisting that she couldn't see him before the wedding.

"I'm sure he's fine." She said firmly. "You need to get dressed." With the help of Rin and the twins (mostly Rin), they brushed Kagome's hair until it shone, styled it in a neat bun with the flower headpiece fixed to the left side. Sango's expert hand applied just the tiniest bit of rouge to her cheeks and a sweep of eyeshadow to her eyelids. The hardest part was staying still for the lip colour. Kagome had been without makeup for so long, the whole experience seemed very surreal.

"Kagome!" Rin squealed excitedly, "You look so beautiful!" Kagome blushed.

"Really?" She asked. Sango nodded, smiling broadly.

"Have a look, let me know if you'd like anything different." She handed Kagome a small mirror. She took a breath and looked. She blinked in amazement at the beauty looking back at her. Who would have known that renowned demon-slayer Sango was so masterful with cosmetics?

"No." She said in a small voice, feeling tears prick her eyes, "It's perfect. Thank you." She didn't even register the faint knock at the door.

"Granny!" The girls cried, springing to their feet and hugging Kaede's legs. The old woman smiled and patted their heads affectionately.

"Kagome, you look lovely." She said warmly, "Inuyasha is a lucky man." Kagome only smiled, afraid that anything more would bring the waterworks and ruin Sango's handiwork.

It was time.

* * *

Miroku placed the flask in his friend's outstretched hand. The hanyou had grumbled non-stop all the way to the pavilion. Most of it had been impossible to decipher, but Miroku had heard at least one wish for his death. Upon seeing the assembled villagers and the beautiful archway, Inuyasha seemed to have lost his nerve and demanded Miroku hand over the goods. Miroku was just about to rectify his previous advice and suggest that Inuyasha simply sip the sake when Inuyasha threw back an impressive gulp. From his spot at the back, Koga smirked, pleased at Inuyasha's pitiful state. Petty as it was, he just couldn't help himself. There would be fun to be had…but later. Out of respect for Kagome, he wouldn't ruin her moment.

The village headman walked down the aisle and looked pointedly at the flask in Inuyasha's hand. Rather than return it to the monk, Inuyasha panicked and tucked the flask into a pocket in his billowing sleeve. Everyone stood. Rin and the twins made their entrance, gleefully tossing flower petals into the air. Rin met Kohaku's eye and winked. Kohaku blushed and pointedly turned his gaze to the front, unbothered by his nieces scrambling onto his lap and tossing their last few petals in his face. Once her basket was empty, Rin went back the way she came to climb on Ah-Un's back to watch the ceremony with Sesshomaru. The daiyoukai's face was almost expressionless, but his golden eyes were softer than usual.

Sango walked down the aisle next, wearing a lovely blue kimono, patterned with ocean waves. The sunlight glinted off her shining hair. Miroku felt his breath catch. His wife was an exquisite woman; breathtakingly gorgeous and fully capable of kicking his ass in battle. He absolutely adored her. She gave him a small smile as she took her place at the front. Inuyasha took a deep breath and looked up. When he did, he almost wished he hadn't.

She was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. Dressed in her bridal kimono and grinning from ear to ear, she was radiant, perfect. He felt a wave of embarrassment rise in his gut. How would he look next to her? A scruffy, battle-scarred half-breed like him had no business being with someone like her. He didn't deserve to be looked at like this, like he was the only thing in the world that mattered to her. His fingers twitched, longing to reach for the flask. Suddenly she was there, only a foot or two away from him.

The village headman said something and everyone sat down. He continued with his speech and Inuyasha heard exactly none of it. He couldn't take his eyes off his bride, taking in every detail. He was pretty sure his mouth was hanging open. This was real, Kagome had really agreed to this. He felt Miroku jab him lightly in the ribs.

"Huh?" Inuyasha said dumbly. The crowd laughed good-naturedly.

"I said," The headman repeated patiently, "Do you take Kagome to be your wife?"

"Oh. Yeah." He cleared his throat, silently cursing his flaming cheeks, "I mean I do."

"And do you, Kagome, take Inuyasha to be your husband?" Kagome nodded, her voice trembled when she spoke.

"I do."

"I pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride." Kagome wasn't entirely sure what was going through Inuyasha's head; he had stared at her the whole time. It had been a little unnerving, to be looked at so intently, but it had made her heart race with excitement. She closed the gap and pressed her lips against his. The cheering crowd seemed to rouse Inuyasha from his stupor and his hands found her waist, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss. They broke apart when Sango coughed loudly, though her eyes twinkled with amusement. Kagome took Inuyasha's clawed, calloused hand in hers and guided him down the aisle.

The hard part was over, now it was time for the party!

* * *

TBC

A/N: Sorry for the delay! I'm alive and on vacation so hopefully I'll be updating much more frequently! If anyone has any requests, please feel free to message me! Hope you enjoyed!

Shooshkipoo


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all it's characters belong to Takahashi-sama, the most brilliant woman on earth.

* * *

Cheers and applause flanked the happy couple all through the village. Rice was thrown in their path. Kagome didn't dare let go of Inuyasha's hand; if she did, she was likely to float away. Her eyes sparkled with joy and her cheeks ached from smiling.

 _If this is a dream, I never want to wake up!_

She snuck a glance at her new husband. _Husband!_ The word made her almost squeal with glee. His face was difficult to read. His lips were twitching, but the potential for a happy smile was there. His amber eyes were darting back and forth constantly, scanning the crowd for…something. His ears were slightly flattened.

Kagome squeezed his hand, trying to comfort him. She should have known, the din of the crowd and having so many people surrounding him had to be overwhelming for his enhanced senses. But here he was, tolerating it all, for her. Inuyasha squeezed her hand back. His golden gaze flicked towards her for a moment. She beamed at him, trying to silently communicate her appreciation and happiness.

A great bonfire had been set up and a feast were laid out. Steamed vegetables, glutinous rice cakes, custards in lemon syrup, teriyaki chicken, pork- Jinenji and his mother had even set aside a raw wild boar for the wolves to partake in, and much more. And, of course…

"Sake!" Koga and Miroku roared in unison. Huge kegs of it. Sango blinked in astonishment. This was far more alcohol than she and Kaede had originally planned for. Her gaze fell to Sesshomaru, sitting cross-legged on the ground with a dish already in his hand. He raised an elegant eyebrow and took a sip.

"Congratulations." He deadpanned. At this, Inuyasha's face split into a wide grin.

"Keh." He responded.

"What are we waiting for?" Koga bellowed, "Let's start this party!" Howling in agreement, Ginta and Hakkaku headed for the kegs. Kagome led Inuyasha to the wooden bench that had been set up facing the fire, and delicately sat down. Inuyasha sat as well, less delicately. He looked off to the side, cheeks pink.

"You, um, look nice." He muttered. Kagome's heart swelled. She reached up and touched Inuyasha's face, gently tugging him towards her. She didn't care if it was improper, all she cared about was pressing her lips against his.

"I love you," She told him earnestly, caressing his face with her thumb. Inuyasha's chest thrummed with a happy growl, almost a purr. But their intimate moment would have to wait. The guests had lined up to offer their congratulations. Sango and Miroku were first. Sango could only offer one hand to shake, her other was busy holding Satoshi firmly against her hip. Miroku and Inuyasha each took a healthy swig from the flask, Miroku made the generous decision to allow him to keep it for now. The twins eagerly clambered onto Inuyasha's lap to plant a wave of sloppy kisses on Uncle Doggy's cheeks. He accepted this without complaining, but Miroku could see the vein throbbing in his temple and hustled the twins away. Kagome couldn't help but laugh.

Kaede came next. Her good eye was beaming with pride.

"I must say, this day has been much-awaited. Congratulations to both you." She looked at Inuyasha and smiled kindly.

"My sister would be pleased to see you so happy. Enjoy this day and all the ones that follow." Inuyasha nodded, swallowing the lump in his throat that had formed at the mention of Kikyo's name. His hand found Kagome's and stroked it absent-mindedly.

Kohaku and Rin came next. Rin gave each of them a big hug.

"He'll never say this, but I think Lord Sesshomaru likes the two of you." She whispered conspiratorially. Kohaku bowed formally and mumbled his good wishes. The wolves didn't stop by, they were too busy ripping into the raw boar.

The food and alcohol had the party going in very little time. A few of the villagers had brought their instruments and were providing lively music that had everyone up and dancing. The sun had started to set, bathing the cheery party-goers in a rosy light.

Sesshomaru hadn't once moved from his spot. He hadn't needed to; the villagers were a bit on the petrified side and were tripping over themselves to make sure he had enough to eat and drink. Kohaku had settled himself beside Sesshomaru, preferring to observe rather than participate. Seeing Sango smiling and dancing with her children under the watchful eyes of her doting husband was bittersweet. Rin was whirlwind of energy, swaying to the music with the firelight dancing on her features. She met Kohaku's eyes and winked. He blushed, unable to look away.

"Kohaku." Sesshomaru said sternly. Kohaku jumped.

"Yes, my Lord?" He asked.

"Rin likes you." That one sentence was enough for Kohaku to decide that he really didn't want to have this conversation. He couldn't have responded even if given the chance.

"Put a hand where she doesn't want it, and I'll personally see to it that you lose that hand." Sesshomaru's amber eyes glowed in the darkness, unblinking.

Suddenly, Kohaku was feeling quite hungry and decided to go to the food table.

* * *

 _This isn't so bad!_ His thoughts were swimming in the haze of alcohol. How much had he drunk? He vaguely remembered the wolves and various villagers handing him bowls of sake and clapping him on the shoulder. _Ah, who cares!_ Pulling his wife close, Inuyasha pressed a kiss to her forehead. Kagome giggled happily and wrapped her arms around his waist. She'd had a little to drink as well and it had made her creamy skin flush in the most adorable way. Tilting her head down, but gazing up at him through her long eyelashes, Kagome regarded him coyly.

"It's getting a bit late you know; do you think we should…?" She trailed off suggestively. Inuyasha audibly gulped and looked around helplessly, searching for Miroku. His eyes met Sesshomaru's for a moment, but the daiyoukai pointedly looked away and he took another sip of his drink. The message was clear.

 _I helped you out all that I intend to. You're on your own._

Where the hell was Miroku?!

Luckily, rescue arrived, if you could call it that.

"Give us a minute Kagome," Koga said, smoothly sliding in between them. Hakkaku and Ginta nodded vigorously, each grabbing one of Inuyasha's arms and dragging him away. Kagome stared in surprise.

"Ok Muttface, listen up and listen good," Koga said, "Here's what you gotta do. You need to go over there, haul Kagome over your shoulder and take her back to your hut."

Inuyasha frowned, trying to keep his thoughts straight. At some point, he'd fallen over and landed on his ass.

"Why?"

Koga put his face very close to Inuyasha's.

" _Because,_ you need to assert your _dominance!_ Show Kagome who's boss!" Koga was almost shouting, encouraged by Ginta and Hakkaku's cheers of approval.

"No woman likes a wimpy lover!" He declared.

"Are you a wimpy lover, Dog-breath?"

"No." Inuyasha mumbled.

"What did you say? I can't hear you!"

"No!" Inuyasha yelled, struggling to his feet.

"Then go get her, Muttface!" The three wolves howled in unison. Inuyasha staggered off. Ginta stopped howling.

"Koga," he asked, now that the excitement had worn off. "Are you sure that was the best advice to give?" Koga crossed his arms and smirked, apparently pleased with himself.

"We'll soon find out, won't we?"

TBC

* * *

A/N:

Thanks for reading everybody! I'd like to offer a special shout out to Alannada for being such a supportive reviewer! Thanks, love! :D Next chapter up soon!

Shooshkipoo


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the wait everybody! And thank you for the interest in the story, I originally had it planned as a one-shot! And as usual, Inuyasha doesn't belong to me.

* * *

Kagome waited by the fire, anxiously playing with a lock of her hair. Sango had made her exit not too long ago, she'd had a sleeping infant strapped to her chest and a snoring toddler under each arm. Chances are, Miroku was passed out somewhere and Sango was going to go get him once her hands were free. Back in the day, Kagome would have expected Miroku's disappearance to mean he was flirting with other women, but she was pleasantly surprised to see that Miroku was a devoted husband and father. How would Inuyasha be as a husband? Or a father for that matter? She blushed, her mind once again wandering into naughty territory. She was ridiculously excited but nervous as well.

Sango hadn't given her much in the way of advice on the act itself, just assured her that yes, the first time would be uncomfortable, but that it would pass and soon become enjoyable.

Inuyasha emerged, flanked by the wolves. He sauntered, over to her and looked into her eyes. Kagome had just registered that Inuyasha was very drunk when he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"What do you think you're doing?!" She hissed at him, cheeks flaming. All the remaining party guests were watching them with undisguised interest. Even Sesshomaru seemed to be concealing a smirk.

"It's business time!" Inuyasha slurred. The crowd whooped and cheered, and the wolves howled. He leapt into the air, flying a few metres before landing. Except he fumbled the landing and nearly dropped her. Kagome stifled a scream, clinging to his robe.

"Crap sorry, I'll get it this time!"

"Inuyasha wait a second!" He sprang into the air again, but this time the landing made Kagome's teeth rattle.

"This time for sure, we're almost there."

"Can we please just walk?!" Kagome shrieked.

Nope.

The last leap landed them right in front of their hut. Inuyasha beamed, incredibly proud of himself. He couldn't see Kagome's disheveled hair, flushed cheeks and twitching eye. Carrying her inside, he tried to gently lay her on the futon, but thanks to his intoxicated state, she still landed on her rear with an audible thump. Inuyasha cocked his head to the side, confused. Normally he did all the growling around here, but there wasn't any other word he could think of to describe the noise Kagome was making.

He whined anxiously, unsure what to do. When Kagome raised her head, he was taken aback by the anger in her eyes. He leaned in to kiss her, but she stopped him, pressing a finger against his lips.

"Absolutely not. You've got some explaining to do, now talk!" Inuyasha's alcohol-muddled brain frantically tried to formulate an explanation.

Kagome tried very hard, but she only managed to make out the words "dominance" and "Sesshomaru" and "painful". She sighed.

"Stay right there, I'm getting you some water." She stood. He stood too.

"No, I said stay!" Inuyasha made the whining sound again, holding out his hand. Kagome rubbed her temple in frustration. How did he manage to be so annoying yet so cute?

"Argh, fine!" She snapped, "Come on then." He went to try and pick her up, but she evaded his reach.

"We are walking." She insisted flatly.

Holding his hand tightly so he wouldn't fall over, Kagome led the intoxicated hanyou to the creek near their home.

"Ok, sit," Inuyasha slammed facedown into the water. Kagome shrieked and wrenched him upright, apologizing profusely.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to," She used the dry sleeve of his fire-rat robe to dry his face. He was speechless, blinking dumbly as if he couldn't comprehend why he was now soaking wet.

 _Great job Kagome, take your new husband to the creek and almost drown him! Great idea!_

If nothing else, the sudden dunk of cold water seemed to clear his head. Annoyance was starting to creep into his golden eyes as realization sank in.

"Are you ok?" Kagome asked, cupping his cheek. "I swear it was an accident that time. Now, can you please tell me what the hell is going on here?"

Inuyasha looked away, cheeks turning pink.

He told her everything. Finding out about where they went for the bachelor party didn't bother her, she'd kind of expected as much. The part about getting a sex talk from Sesshomaru made Kagome want to laugh out loud, like Sango had done last night. But she resisted, getting the sense that laughing at him would not be wise. Her instincts proved correct when he told her about how their first time was apparently going to be 'excruciating' for her. He told her how Miroku had advised him that keeping his buzz going over the course of the day would calm his nerves and keeping him from messing up and he was terrified of ruining Kagome's special day. Then Koga had told him that no woman wanted a wimpy lover and he'd really wanted to impress her.

Basically, Kagome gathered, her husband was nervous wreck. She felt her irritation with him disappearing, despite herself. She reached up and rubbed his ear. Instinctively, he tilted his head towards her.

"I'm sorry," Kagome said quietly, "It was so sweet of you to do all those things for the wedding because I wanted them, but I didn't ask much about what you wanted. You would have been happy with just Sango and Miroku there wouldn't you?"

Inuyasha nodded. He suddenly looked so young. Kagome took his hand and stood up, tugging on his arm.

"Come on, we need to head back."

"Why?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome rose onto her toes and gave him a lingering kiss on the lips.

"Because," she murmured, "our wedding night isn't over yet."

* * *

Sunlight streamed through the small gaps in the curtain of their doorway. Kagome opened her eyes and yawned widely. She felt a warm body move closer to her; there was a muscular arm draped possessively around her waist. She turned her head as much as she could, which wasn't much. Inuyasha's face was pressed into the nape of her neck. Kagome wasn't sure she'd ever seen him sleep this soundly before. Not in the Feudal Era anyway. His breathing was steady and slow, expression peaceful. Kagome smiled lovingly, brushing his bangs away from his eyes. Her gaze traveled down, appreciatively taking in his toned body. Last night…she blushed at the memory. Once he'd sobered up and calmed down, the night had finally gone her way. To put it politely, he had not "asserted his dominance". He'd been careful, gentle, loving…perfect.

His chest rumbled softly. His eyelids fluttered and opened, revealing a strip of amber.

"Good morning," Kagome whispered, stroking his cheek. Inuyasha purred and kissed Kagome's neck. She shivered happily. She could have stayed here all day, but her stomach chose that moment to loudly make it's wishes known. With a chuckle, she extracted herself from his grip, with some difficulty. Inuyasha grumbled, pawing at the quickly cooling spot beside him.

Kagome dressed quickly, he'd thank her when she got back. She stepped outside and stopped in her tracks.

Miroku, Ginta, Hakkaku, Koga and even Sango were camped out in front of their home. Sango was holding a basket that she handed to Kagome.

"Sorry," She whispered, "I just wanted to bring you some breakfast, but they all insisted on coming along."

"Morning Kagome," Koga said, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. "Good to see you can still walk!"

"We wanted to make sure our dear friend Inuyasha was feeling ok." Miroku said, peering out from behind Sango. Kagome felt the curtain behind her swing open. Inuyasha stood beside her, shirtless and glaring, with the Tessaiga slung over his shoulder.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku said cheerfully, pretending not to see the sword or the murderous expression "Good morning!" Inuyasha bared his teeth. Ginta and Hakkaku tensed. Even Koga took a step back.

"Run." Inuyasha snarled. The wolves and the monk took off as fast as their legs could carry them. Koga's taunts carried through the air, mingled with every curse word Inuyasha knew. Kagome rubbed her temple, she could feel a headache of her own coming on.

"I could use a drink." She mused. Sango laughed and draped an arm around her friend.

"Careful," She teased, "That's the sort of thing Miroku would suggest." Kagome smiled and returned the embrace.

If nothing else, life in the Feudal Era was never boring.

* * *

Rin stroked Ah-Un's nose, trying to hide her disappointment. She hated saying goodbye to Lord Sesshomaru.

"Rin." She turned to face the man she'd come to regard as a father. Not that she'd ever say that.

"Yes, my Lord?" To her surprise, he knelt in front of her.

"Listen carefully Rin. You'll be coming of age soon, and boys will begin noticing you. And when they do, tell them that if they hurt you, Lord Sesshomaru will hunt them down. Understand?" She didn't, but Rin nodded and smiled brightly. She raised her arms, a silent plea for a hug.

As always, Sesshomaru looked around to make sure no one was watching. But looking to his left, his gaze fell on something. Rin looked and her jaw fell open. Miroku, and the three wolf demons were screaming and being pursued by half-naked Inuyasha, who was cursing and swinging his sword left and right. Sesshomaru made a strangled noise in his throat and his lips twitched. Rin stared at him in alarm. Quickly smoothing his expression back to its usual neutrality, Sesshomaru gently touched Rin's cheek.

"I think I should take my leave now, goodbye Rin."

Rin watched him go.

 _Had Lord Sesshomaru almost laughed? And why? What could Lord Sesshomaru find so funny?_

She looked back at the chase and shook her head.

 _I'll never understand grown-ups._

* * *

FIN

A/N There you have it! I hope this is a good ending! Thank you so much to my reviewers, favouriters and followers! I truly appreciate the support!


End file.
